


This Moment In Time - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 13

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Series, Smut, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set approx. ten years after Dreamscapes And Nightmares, Ianto is doinging something special for the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**AU: When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood.  
Title:**  This Moment In Time  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, My OC's: Caden, Eloise, Dylan, Jenni, Claire, Chloe, Damien, Ianto's family.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Set approx. ten years after Dreamscapes And Nightmares, Ianto is doinging something special for the man he loves.  
 **Spoilers:** Probably not, but you never know ...  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg  
 **Rating:** NC17 for the series.

 

 

****

Jack looked on nervously as the nurse took yet more of his husbands blood and wondered for what seemed like the millionth time if he should let Ianto go through the procedure

He waited until the nurse had finished the latest tests, chewing nervously on his lip until she'd finished and the moment she left Ianto's bedside he took her place.

“Are you positive you want to do this?” Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand in his own.

“If I wasn't I wouldn't be here,” Ianto told him, sounding more than a little exasperated at hearing the same question over and over again since they'd arrived two days earlier.

“But you could go though all this and it might not work,” Jack replied. “It's not a hundred percent effective.”

“Jack!” Ianto grumbled, pulling himself up into a more comfortable position on the bed as he spoke. “We've had this same conversation over and over for the last year and we weighed up all the pro's and con's, now I'm here I'm not changing my mind.”

“I could do it again, I know ...” Jack tried to reason but got cut off by his husband leaning forwards and placing a small kiss to his lips.

“When you had Dylan I know I said I had gone off the idea of having your baby but the good memories outweigh the bad and I know how much I loved seeing you pregnant with our children,” Ianto explained again. “Watching the children grow up I knew I wanted to do the same for you, bear your child, children and if being here and having an operation to make it possible is what's needed then so be it.”

“All operations carry risks Ianto, even here in the future people have still been know to die on the operating table,” Jack told him.

“We researched all this Jack, the mortality rate in this time is less that one person per million, give or take,” Ianto replied, squeezing his husbands hand tight. “The chances of me being that one person isn't even worth worrying about.”

“I'm just scared of losing you over something I could do, I'm happy to have another baby, you know that?” Jack asked.

“This conversation is just going round and round in circles,” Ianto stated. “Please, lets not argue about this, please?”

“I'm going to ask you this just once more and if you say you're positive then I won't ask it again,” Jack said seriously. “Do you really want to carry and have my baby?”

“More than positive, I want to do this for the man I love and nothing else means so much to me at this moment in time,” Ianto replied with a smile. “Now shut up and kiss me before that nurse comes back to run god knows how many more tests on me.”

Jack perched on the edge of the bed and lent forwards to claim his husbands lips, kissing him tenderly and then pulling away when the machine monitoring his heart rate suddenly beeped faster and a nurse bustled into the room.

“Is everything okay Mr Harkness-Jones?” She asked Ianto, fussing around him.

“Everything is fine,” Ianto assured her.

“There was a spike in your hear rate but it seems to be almost back to normal now,” she frowned. “are you feeling ill at all, light headed?”

“I'm afraid that was my fault,” Jack admitted, giving the nurse a wide smile. “I just couldn't resist the urge to kiss my husband and well, it set his heart beating faster.”

“Mr Harkness-Jones is being monitored closely, if you do anything that might mess up the results it may mean that we won't be able to do the procedure today,” the nurse told Jack sternly. “If it's not done today you will have to wait another twenty eight days before we have a free slot again.”

“I'm sorry,” Jack told her as she bustled out again.

“That told you!” Ianto laughed.

“Hey, I may have taken the flack but you're the one who wanted me to kiss him,” Jack pouted.

“My hero,” Ianto said, placing a hand on his heart and giving Jack an innocent look that made his husband burst out laughing.

“I hope the Doctor doesn't find out what we're doing.” Jack said, becoming more serious again. “I know he accepted the twins and Dylan but I'm not sure he'd agree to this.”

“He won't find out unless someone tells him or he visits and I'm already pregnant,” Ianto replied. “By then it'll be too late for him to do anything about it.”

“No one knows where we've gone or why so in theory it's our secret until we decide to tell someone.” Jack said.

“That working Vortex Manipulator falling through the rift was a piece of luck, that's for sure,” Ianto said with a smile. “Although I'm not sure the kids believed us when we said we were just going away for the weekend for no reason.”

“Doesn't matter,” Jack shrugged. “When they know why I can't see them being anything but happy for us.”

“I hope so,” Ianto replied, wondering just how their teenage twins would take their parents having another baby, let alone Dylan who still considered himself the baby of the family even though he was now nearly ten.

Jack was about to reply when a man in a white coat entered the room holding a clipboard and didn't look up until he was almost at the bedside.

“Right Mr Harkness-Jones, you understand the procedure you are about to undertake completely?” he asked. “we will be implanting the device that will allow you to become pregnant, there is a five percent chance it could fail and if it is successful it will only be viable for one pregnancy.”

“Yes, we've read all the information,” Ianto said for the both of them.

“You are also aware that this procedure could produce a multiple pregnancy?” he asked. “twins and triplets although not common can happen.”

“We'll cope,” Jack told the doctor. “We already have a set of twins, now teenagers but we survived them.”

“Very well, I just need you both to sign a couple of forms and then you will be taken down to theatre within the next thirty minutes,” The doctor said, handing the clipboard and a pen to Ianto who quickly read through the form and then signed.

Jack tool the clipboard from his husband and added his own signature before handing it back to the doctor.

“See you in theatre,” the doctor told them, walking from the room before they could respond.

“He's a cheery soul!” Ianto snarked.

“As long as he does what we're paying him for I don't care.” Jack said, lifting Ianto's hand and kissing the back of it.

“I have a confession,” Ianto said quietly. “I'm terrified, not of the idea of having your baby but of the operation. Being put to sleep ...”

“You'll be fine, I promise,” Jack assured him. “As you said, the mortality rate is almost zero and I know in my heart nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

“I know it's irrational, it's the thought of carrying your child that's getting me past my fear,” Ianto smiled. “Or twins, or triplets!”

“I think one will be enough but if that's what happens then we'll cope,” Jack smiled back, kissing Ianto softly before pulling away again. “Mustn't set the nurse panicking again, speak of the devil!”

“What was that Captain?” the nurse asked, just catching the end of his sentence.

“Nothing,” Jack replied, trying not to laugh as Ianto rolled his eyes at his husband.

“Well, I'm here to tell you it's time for your procedure,” she said, moving to the far corner of the room and fetching the wheelchair that resided there and pushing it back to the bed. “Come on, out the bed with you.”

Ianto pushed the sheets off him and slid his legs over the side of the bed, well aware that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the short hospital gown he was wearing and holding the edges together he sat on the wheelchair.

“Can I push him down to the theatre?” Jack asked.

“If you like Captain,” she said, giving him the first smile he had seen on her face since they had arrived.

During the short walk to the operating theatre none of them said anything, the nurse walking a couple of paces behind the couple until they reached their destination and she rushed past to the correct door.

“Here we are,” she said cheerfully. “I'm afraid you can't come any further Captain.”

Jack moved around to the front of the wheelchair and bent down to kiss his lover softly, not caring that the nurse was watching.

“I'll see you soon,” Jack said softly when the pulled back barely inches.

“I'm counting on it.” Ianto told him with a smile, leaning forwards to claim his husbands lips again for another kiss.

“Captain, you can wait in your husbands room if you wish or there's a restaurant on the lower level of the hospital,” the nurse informed him. “The procedure shouldn't take more than thirty minutes.”

“I guess that's my cue to leave,” Jack said with a smile, watching as his husband was wheeled away though the huge doors and not moving until they closed completely.

Deciding he was thirsty Jack went off in search of the restaurant to try and take his mind of his husbands operation.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto's eyes opened slowly in the bright glare of the rooms lights, the first thing he saw was his husband sitting in an armchair on the other side of his hospital room seemingly engrossed in the trashy magazine in his hands.

“Jack,” his husbands name croaked from his dry throat.

“Hey, you're awake,” Jack smiled, dumping the magazine in the chair he vacated and moving to Ianto's side. “How you feeling?”

“Water,” Ianto rasped back in reply.

Jack reached for the jug of water on the nearby cabinet and poured some into a plastic glass and then held it to his husbands lips.

Ianto tilted his head up and took a few sips before dropping it back down to his pillow.

“Sore,” Ianto said, pressing a hand to his pelvic area.

“They used a laser scalpel which means no wound but you're insides have been tugged about,” Jack explained. “You'll feel better in a few days the nurse said.”

Pressing his palms flat to the bed either side of him Ianto tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, letting out a loud moan of pain in doing so until Jack moved to help and held him gently as he pulled the pillows into a better position to support him before letting go again.

“Better?” Jack asked. “More water?”

“Yes to the former, no to the latter,” Ianto said, hand rubbing over the sore area again. “Tired though.”

“That's the anaesthetic still left in your system,” Jack replied. “You weren't out long so you should feel okay soon.”

“They said this was day surgery, can we go home now?” Ianto asked, just wanting to get out of the hospital and back to their family.

“You're under observation for four hours, if all your vitals remain normal I can take you home,” Jack said, brushing the fringe off his lovers forehead before pressing a kiss to it. “Make the most of it and get some rest.”

Ianto answered with a yawn making Jack smile softly at him.

“Come on, lets get you lying down again,” Jack told him, helping him do so and roll onto his side.

“Hold me,” Ianto mumbled, trying to fight sleep for a little longer.

Jack didn't need asking twice, pulling off his boots he climbed under the sheets and spooned against his lovers back, wrapping an arm around him to rest on his chest.

Ianto reached up and took Jack's hand in his own, holding it tight he mumbled something to Jack about loving him and then fell into sleep.

“I love you too beautiful,” Jack whispered, kissing the back of his lovers neck and letting his own eyes close, not seeing the nurse look in on them and leave again quietly with a smile on her face.

*~*~*

Two months later ...

“I don't want to go to nanny's,” Caden grumbled from the back seat of the car. “My friends are all going to see a movie.”

“You can see it another time, this is important,” Jack replied.

Caden mumbled something they couldn't make out in reply.

“What was that? Speak up,” Ianto asked, turning around to look at his son.

“Nothing!” Caden huffed.

“He said you were mean and that he hated you,” Dylan told them with some glee.

“Tell tale,” Eloise retorted with a grin.

“That's okay, it just means your grounded for the next week,” Jack told his eldest son.

“That's not fair!” Caden grumbled, punching his younger brother and making him yelp out in pain.

“Okay, two weeks,” Jack said. “Unless you want to make it three then I suggest you sit quietly for the rest of the journey.”

Caden folded his arms across his chest and huffed, staring down quietly at his own legs.

“Daddy, will our cousins be there?” Eloise asked Jack.

“No, sorry sweetheart,” He replied. “Just your aunts and uncles today.”

“You said there was going to be a surprise?” Dylan asked. “Is it a party?”

“No, daddy and I have some news, good news,” Ianto told their youngest son with a smile, glancing at Jack beside him and seeing him smiling too as he drove.

“You could tell us now?” Eloise asked. “Please?”

“You find out soon, just be patient,” Jack said, grinning into the rear view mirror at their daughter. “We'll be there in a few minutes.”

“Do nanny and granddad know?” Dylan pushed.

“Nope, you'll all find out together.” Ianto told him as Jack turned into his parents street and pulled up outside their cottage.

“Okay, everybody out,” Jack told the kids, climbing out the car himself and moving quickly around to the passenger side to take his husbands hand in his own. “Go and find everyone, tell them that da and I will be in shortly.”

“Yes daddy,” Eloise agreed, racing off with Dylan close behind.

“Caden, please?” Jack sighed when their eldest son made no move to following his siblings.

“Whatever!” Caden retorted and then moved slowly towards the house.

“Come on,” Jack said to Ianto, pulling him towards the back of the house and down the garden.

“What are you up to?” Ianto asked, letting Jack lead him into the woods at the bottom.

“I just wanted a few minutes alone with you before all hell breaks out,” Jack grinned.

“Is this really a good idea?” Ianto asked, his fears raising their heads again. “I know they accepted the idea of you being able to carry and have our children but this is different, I'm their son and ...”

“And will be an even bigger shock to them?” Jack finished for him.

“That's it in a nutshell,” Ianto agreed.

“We don't have to tell them but if they find out in the future that we kept them from this ...” Jack shrugged. “We promised them that we wouldn't keep anymore secrets from them.”

“I know, I know,” Ianto said with a soft sigh, letting Jack back him against a tree.

“I think they will be very proud of you, going through what you did to be able to have my baby,” Jack smiled, pressing his hand to his husbands belly even though it was still completely flat. “I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did until we found out it had worked and that you're carrying my baby.”

“The morning sickness was a bit of a give-away,” Ianto grumbled at the memory, thankful it had passed quickly.

“And perfectly normal,” Jack smiled, leaning forwards to press his lips softly to his husbands.

“Yep, just horrible,” Ianto shuddered.

“I'll all be worth it, the sickness, the feeling like a beached whale and anything else that comes along,” Jack replied, resting his forehead on Ianto's.

“I can cope with all that, it's the decaf coffee I'm having the real problem with,” Ianto huffed, doing a great impression of their sons earlier behaviour.

“Now that I can sympathise with,” Jack said softly. “It's nothing like real coffee.”

“We should get back to the house before they think we've dumped the kids on them and done a runner,” Ianto sighed. “Lets get this over with.”

“Mmmm,” Jack replied before claiming his husbands lips for another kiss, this time deepening it until Ianto's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and parted his lips in invitation.

“Daddy! Da!”

They parted to see their daughter looking at them with a smirk on her face.

“Nanny sent me to find you both, I told them you'd be off snogging somewhere.” Eloise giggled.

“Oh god!” Ianto mumbled, burying his face in Jack's shoulder.

“Don't be daft da, come on,” Eloise urged them. “We want to know what the surprise is and nanny's made tea and cakes.”

“Run back and make sure everyone's in the living room,” Jack told the teenager. “We'll be right behind you.”

“Promise?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow just like her daddy and making them chuckle.

“Promise,” Both Jack and Ianto said in unison.

“Okay,” Eloise smiled brightly before skipping away from them.

Grasping each others hands they made their way slowly through the woods and then up the garden to let themselves into the cottage via the kitchen door, the gorgeous waft of baked cakes assailing their senses they headed to the living room to find everyone waiting for them.

“About bloody time!” Rhiannon exclaimed with a grin.

“I told them I was right!” Eloise laughed.

“Eloise,” Jack warned his daughter and she went quiet.

“So, come on son, what's the surprise?” Ianto father asked, watching them closely.

“We're having another baby,” Ianto told them, feeling Jack squeeze his hand.

“You're pregnant again Jack? Congratulations,” his brother Aled smiled at them.

“Not exactly,” Jack replied sensing Ianto's awkwardness.

“Then how, I don't understand?” David asked, frowning at his brother and then at Jack.

“Are you adopting?” Aled's wife Fiona asked.

“Are you getting a boy or a girl?” His sister-in-law Gwen fired another question at them before they could reply.

“I'm pregnant!” Ianto stated, stunning them all into silence.

“Oh that is so gross!” Caden exclaimed, making retching noises until his grandmother whispered something to him.

“But how?” Rhiannon asked the question they were all thinking.

“For the last year I've been thinking about how much I'd like to have a baby for Jack,” Ianto explained. “Something that's only possible in the future and we agreed that if the opportunity arose then I would have the procedure that would make it possible.”

“You went to the future?” Rhiannon's husband asked in awe.

Jack nodded. “One of these,” He replied, indicating his wrist strap. “Fell through the rift, a working one and we used it to travel into the future.”

“You had an procedure so that you could have a baby?” Fiona asked.

“Yep.” Ianto grinned.

“So, was it like artificial insemination then?” Gwen asked.

“No, they just gave me the means to fall pregnant, in the same way Jack can,” Ianto replied. “But it's only viable for one pregnancy.”

“So ... let me get this straight,” David said. “You got pregnant in the same way that Jack did through sex?”

“That the size of it.” Ianto chuckled.

“Sex?” Caden exclaimed loudly. “Parents don't have sex, that's disgusting!”

“Of course they do silly or we wouldn't have Dylan,” Eloise giggled at her brother.

“Anyway,” Carys said, desperate to get back to the matter in hand. “This procedure, it was an operation, yes?”

“Yes mam,” Ianto told her. “It was very quick and it barely hurt afterwards, within two days I was as right as rain.”

“Have you told Chloe yet? Had a scan? Is everything normal?” His mam fired questions at them. “Well, as normal as a pregnant man can be?”

“No one other than you lot know yet, we only confirmed it two weeks ago,” Ianto told her.

“Don't worry Carys, Ianto will have the best care all the way through this,” Jack told her. “I promise.”

“He better young man or you'll have me to answer to!” Ianto father told him gruffly.

Jack smiled in the same way he always did when Allan called him 'young man' before replying.

“Your son and our children mean more to me than anything else in the world and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to any of them.” Jack told him adamantly. “Him doing this for me just makes me love him even more than ever.”

“Awwww.” Rhiannon said, brushing tears of happiness away from her eyes.

“Thank you,” Ianto smiled at his sister warmly.

“Well, I can't say I'd ever want to get pregnant but good on you.” Bevan, who had been sitting quietly burst out.

“Well kids, are you happy?” Jack asked their three children.

“Can I have a sister?” Eloise asked.

“If it's a girl then yes,” Ianto smiled at his daughter.

“I wanna sister too!” Dylan stated smiling.

“Caden?” Jack asked their eldest son.

“Not bothered,” Caden grumbled but they all noticed the slight smile on his face giving himself away.

“This deserves a celebration.” Carys grinned, getting up from her seat and vanishing from the room only to return moments later with a huge iced cake and placed it on the coffee table.

When Jack and Ianto read the icing inscription on the top they couldn't help but laugh.

'Congratulations on the new baby'

“Mam?” Ianto asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

“It was an educated guess,” Carys laughed. “Now, who wants cake?”

“We forgot to ask, how pregnant are you?” Rhiannon asked, taking an offered plate containing a slice of cake.

“About four weeks we think,” Ianto replied before biting into his slice of cake.

“So the baby's due around your birthday?” Gwen asked, doing the maths in her head.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, slapping Jack's hand away when he tried to steal the rest of his cake. “Hey, I'm the pregnant one that's eating for two, not you!”

The look on Jack's face sending everyone into fits of laughter and he found himself being handed another slice of cake by Ianto's mother.

“I love you.” Ianto whispered into Jack's ear under the cover of laughter.

“I love you too beautiful,” Jack whispered back wanting nothing more that to get his husband alone again and show him just how much.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Five months later ...

Jack climbed out the car and frowned at the house wondering why it was in total darkness, the lack of any visible lights on made him worry for his pregnant husband and their family.

Shoving the key in the lock quickly he let himself in, taking a second to turn on the hall light he rushed through the house, not finding any signs of life downstairs he made his way back to the hallway.

Jack was about to place his foot on the first step when he thought he heard crying coming from the upper floor, the fact that it sounded like Ianto meant he sprinted up them two at a time and ran into their room.

Ianto was curled up in their bed in a ball on his side, Jack could tell from his shape beneath the covers that his hands were cradling his rather prominent bump, his body shaking with his sobs.

“Ianto, what is it? Is it the baby? What's wrong?” Jack fired questions as gently as possible at his lover while clambering onto the bed next to him.

“Baby's fine,” Ianto mumbled from beneath the duvet.

“Then what's wrong, is it the kids?” Jack asked, stroking the top if Ianto's head, the only part of his husband visible about the top of the duvet.

“Nope,” Ianto replied simply, still crying.

“Talk to me cariad, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong,” Jack asked softly, still carding his fingers through his lovers hair.

“I ... just feel useless,” Ianto huffed, still keeping his position under the duvet.

“Useless? In what way?” Jack asked.

“I can't leave the house except under cover of darkness when you let me go to the hub to do 'light duties' which translates as making coffee that I can't drink for everyone and if I'm at home you have a fit if I as much as lift a duster,” Ianto grumbled. “along with feeling like your favourite saying a 'beached whale' and completely unattractive ... oh just leave me be to wallow in my self pity!”

With a sigh Jack pushed down the top of the duvet just far enough to be able to see Ianto's face and was met by his red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

“You are not useless, you are having our baby,” Jack said softly. “I remember you saying something much along the same lines when I was pregnant, both times I believe and this is no different. No actually it is, you went through an operation to be able to have this child for me and the makes you the complete opposite of useless!”

“I'm fed up Jack, fed up with being stuck at home and bored stupid,” Ianto told him, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at his husband.

“I know how you feel, you know I do and I wish I could make the pregnancy progress faster,” Jack sympathised with him. “all you can do is what I did, tell yourself that in another three short months you'll be cradling our baby in your arms and it'll all be worth it.”

“I guess so,” Ianto mumbled.

“I know so,” Jack told him, bending down and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “and as for feeling unattractive, you are so off the mark.”

“Yeah right!” Ianto exclaimed, opening his eyes again and giving Jack a look that could freeze water with one glance. “How long is it since we've made love? Bloody weeks, that's how long! So yeah, I must be looking really gorgeous to you right now, are you off getting it somewhere else?”

“Right that's enough!” Jack hissed at him. “If I didn't understand what you're going though that last remark would see me leaving right now but I love you and I know how you feel so I'm going to let it pass but I am not going to let you wallow anymore.”

With that Jack pulled back the duvet revealing Ianto to be wearing the same jog bottoms and sweat shirt he'd had on the day before and held out his hand to his lover.

With a resigned sigh Ianto grasped it and allowed Jack to pull him off the bed and then lead him into their on-suite bathroom, stripping off his clothes without Jack even telling him to while Jack turned on the shower.

“Where are the kids?” Jack asked, beginning to remove his own clothes.

“The twins are at the cinema with a group of mutual friends and Dylan is spending the night with his friend Jamie.” Ianto replied, stepping beneath the cascading water of the shower and feeling the heat sinking into his skin.

“The twins won't be back for a while then?” Jack asked, shedding the last of his clothes and joining his husband in the shower.

“Not until their nine thirty curfew I imagine,” Ianto replied, letting Jack turn him around to face away from him.

“Then we have a good few hours for me to show you just how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are,” Jack said, leaning forwards and speaking softly straight into his lovers ear. “I've missed being intimate with you too, the rift plays up at the worst times.”

“I'm sorry ... I should never have accused you of ... being unfaithful,” Ianto said, bowing his head down ashamedly.

Reaching out Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin and tilted it back up and slight sidewards, moving his own so he could kiss his husband on the cheek.

“I've forgotten it already, just let me take care of you, okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded and then tilted his head back under the spray of water, closing his eyes as it hit him in the face, his hands supporting his bump.

Jack reached over to the shelf in the corner and picked up the shampoo, squeezing some into his hand he put the bottle back and then began to massage it into his husbands hair slowly.

“That feels good,” Ianto murmured, Jack's fingertips applying just the right amount of pressure to his scalp.

“Just enjoy,” Jack told him, tilting Ianto's head back up to rinse the suds out before repeating his actions and then rinsing them away for the second time before applying conditioner.

“Feeling any better?” Jack asked, his fingers sliding easily through his lovers locks.

“Yep, much,” Ianto admitted.

“Good, by the time I've finished with you you'll feel fantastic,” Jack said, kissing the back of his neck and then pouring shower gel onto a sponge.

“Mmmm,” Was all Ianto managed to reply when he felt Jack sweep the sponge across his shoulders, cleaning him gently as he moved down his body and then over his buttocks and finally down his legs, bubbles sliding from his body to pool at their feet.

“Turn around,” Jack told him.

Ianto turned to face his husband, closing his eyes when Jack set to work with the sponge again, first his arms and then down his chest to his swollen belly.

“She's kicking, she likes that,” Ianto mumbled.

“She?” Jack asked, knowing they had both decided to keep the sex of their baby a surprise.

“Just a feeling I have,” Ianto shrugged.

“Ah,” Jack smiled, pressing his hand to Ianto's bump and feeling their baby kick for himself. “Yeah, you know, if it is a girl I think she'll still be playing rugby when she's older!

“Our kids can be whatever they want to be,” Ianto smiled at Jack.

“I agree,” Jack replied, then planted a small kiss to his lover lips. “Lets get out of here now before we resemble prunes.”

“Never a good look,” Ianto agreed, turning off the water while Jack got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself and then reaching for a second.

“Oh no, let me,” Jack told Ianto when he tried to take the towel from him.

“I'm not a child,” Ianto grumbled.

“No, you're my pregnant husband and I want to take complete care of you,” Jack told him, his tone making it obvious that he wasn't going to argue about it.

“Okay,” Ianto conceded, letting Jack dry every inch of him.

“Now you are going to have something to eat,” Jack told him. “I bet you've not eaten since breakfast, am I right?”

“Just a couple of biscuits,” Ianto admitted.

Jack handed Ianto his dressing gown before towelling himself dry properly and then donning his own then led the way down to the kitchen.

“Sit,” Jack instructed, pointing at one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

Ianto did as he was told without comment and watched Jack make him a simple sandwich which he served to him along with a glass of orange juice.

While Ianto ate his sandwich Jack told him he'd be back in a few minutes and headed out the kitchen, Ianto heard him go upstairs and a few minutes after finishing his snack Jack came back.

“Time for the next part of my plan,” Jack smiled. “Lets go back upstairs, we'll be more comfortable.”

“I have a feeling I know where this is leading,” Ianto replied, heading back to their bedroom with Jack.

“I would hope that you'd know me that well after all these years,” Jack chuckled, closing and locking the bedroom door behind them just in case the twins came home unexpectedly early.

When he turned around Ianto was lying on top of the newly made bed, propped up on his elbows and still wearing his dressing gown.

“You changed the bed?” Ianto asked, more in shock than anything.

“Hey, anyone would think I never did anything around the house,” Jack pouted, climbing on at the foot of the bed and kneeling between his lovers legs.

“I'm kidding,” Ianto grinned. “So Captain, what now?”

“This,” Jack replied, slipping the knot that held the tie belt of Ianto's dressing gown undone and then parting the edges, exposing Ianto's body. “beautiful.”

“Fat,” Ianto muttered.

“No, carrying my baby,” Jack admonished him, stroking his hands over his husbands belly. “she's stopped kicking.”

“You're calling her she now,” Ianto smiled.

“Better than 'it' or such like,” Jack replied, hoping Ianto was right and that he was going to have another daughter.

Ianto laughed. “She's gone back to sleep, probably for the best.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack replied, leaning forwards to kiss his husband deeply, one hand resting on Ianto's baby bump and the other supporting his weight on the mattress. “I want so much to make love you you while you're like this, I know what you mean now when you told me you found my body even more erotic when I was pregnant.”

“Show me,” Ianto told him, his accent deepening along with his lust for Jack.

“You can bet on it,” Jack told him, claiming Ianto's lips for another kiss and not breaking it until he had explored every inch with his tongue, leaving them panting softly.

“I love you so much,” Jack said softly, staring into his husbands eyes.

Ianto reached up and brushed his fingers down the side of Jack's face before replying.

“I know, I love you too cariad,” He replied, his voice tinged with emotion.

Pressing one last, brief kiss to his lovers lips Jack moved his attention to Ianto's neck, pressing butterfly kisses down it's length until he reached the juncture where it met his shoulder and then sucked the tender skin into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth.

Jack added more and more love bites to his lovers neck encouraged to the soft moans escaping his mouth, a cluster of purple marks of varying shades blossoming in the skin before his eyes.

Making his way downwards he licked and teased first one nipple and then the other bringing them to hard nubs, giving each the same treatment until Ianto was begging him for more.

With his hands either side of his lovers body Jack planted a sloppy kiss on his swollen belly, ignoring Ianto's hand that tangled it's fingers in his hair and was currently trying to push his head down further towards his aching cock and placing more kissing to his baby bump.

“Jack, I swear ... please ...” Ianto mumbled.

Jack dipped his head lower and dipped his tongue into the leaking slit of his husbands cock making his back arch off the bed, a loud moan escaping his throat.

“Is that what you wanted?” Jack asked with a grin.

“More, oh god more,” Ianto told him. “it's been so long.”

“Like this?” Jack asked, this time swirling his tongue around the head of Ianto's cock before sucking it into his mouth and then releasing it again.

“Bastard!” Ianto grumbled.

With that Jack took Ianto's cock into his mouth again, sliding his lips down the shaft until he had to relax his throat to take him in fully, his cheeking hollowing as he sucked hard.

“Yes, oh god yes!” Ianto moaned loudly, his fingers tugging at Jack's hair, his orgasm building somewhere in the pit of his belly.

Moving one hand to his husbands balls Jack cupped them, rolling them in his palm and playing with them with his fingertips, completely focused on Ianto's pleasure.

“Gonna come!” Ianto stated, feeling his balls tighten as his orgasm sped quickly towards it's completion.

Feeling the tell take signs of Ianto's orgasm, the further swelling of the cock in his mouth and the little pulsations Jack sucked harder, rewarded with the yell of his name from his lovers mouth and the warm come that spurted down his throat in pulsating streams.

Releasing the softening cock from his mouth Jack slid back upwards and kissed Ianto deeply, letting him taste himself on his tongue for a few moments before pulling back, desperate to come himself.

“Fuck me,” Ianto told him, as if reading Jack's thoughts.

“How do you want it, I don't want to hurt you?” Jack asked, opening his own dressing gown and discarding it before reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

“I want to watch you come, I think it'll work if I move to the edge of the bed,” Ianto replied.

“Let me prepare you, then show me what you mean,” Jack told him, coating his fingers while Ianto parted his legs.

Sliding his fingers between his lovers buttocks Jack found the small tight hold he was seeking and teased the muscle, feeling it quiver and start to relax in reaction to his touch.

Sliding one finger easily into his lovers arse Jack fucked his slowly with the digit, adding a second soon after and finally a third while Ianto's hips moved in time with them on the bed, his cock already hardening again before his eyes.

“Now Jack, please,” Ianto begged, his back arching off the bed.

Sliding his fingers from his lovers arse Jack got off the bed and coated his cock with lube while Ianto shuffled down to the bottom of the bed, settling with his arse on the very edge and his legs parted wide.

“Good thinking,” Jack said, moving between Ianto's legs and helping him lift one so it rested on his shoulder before pressing the head of his cock to his lovers entrance and pushing slowly inside, fully seated within the hot channel

“You feel so good,” Jack told him. “always so hot and tight.”

Ianto lifted his other leg and placed it on Jack's shoulder, canting his hips upwards.

“Move,” Ianto told him, wrapping his own hand around his second erection of the evening and stroking it slowly.

Wrapping his arms around his husbands legs Jack did as he was told, withdrawing until just the head of his cock was still in his lovers arse and plunging into him again, first slowly but getting progressively faster and faster.

“Yes, oh god yes!” Ianto knew he was shouting but he didn't care, his hand pumping his cock in time with Jack's thrust, his second orgasm of the night beginning to peak. “harder!”

Jack's hips snapped back and forth his movements become more and more erratic as he pounded into his lover, his loud grunting turning to a yell of Ianto's name when he fell over the edge and his essence shot into his lovers arse.

The look of pleasure on his husbands face gave Ianto's orgasm the final push and his came, spurting over his pregnant belly, his legs dropping off Jack's shoulders and his feet landing on the floor.

Jack fell onto his hands, leaning over Ianto's bump while they both recovered, panting hard Jack grinned at his lover who grinned back.

“Remember, I am yours alone, always,” Jack said, pressing one more kiss to Ianto's belly.

“I know,” Ianto told him. “lets get a bit more comfortable.”

Grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside table while Ianto moved back up the bed Jack cleaned them up as best he could and then tossed the soiled tissues into the bin before climbing back onto the bed and spooning against his husbands back, wrapping his arm around him and resting it on his belly.

“The twins will be home in half an hour.” Jack murmured into Ianto's hair.

“Mmmm,” Ianto mumbled in reply, his eyelids fluttering closed.

“Tired?” Jack asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied quietly, followed by a loud yawn. “need sleep.”

“You sleep as much as you want cariad,” Jack told him with a smile, knowing his husband had already drifted off.

After waiting a few minutes Jack slid carefully off the bed, put his dressing gown on and headed downstairs, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen he wrote a short note to the twins.

Da and I are having an early night, it's Friday I know but I'm trusting you to not stay up too late. Please keep the noise down, da needs his sleep and we'll see you in the morning for breakfast.

Love you lots,  
Daddy.

Leaving it where he knew they would find it he headed back up to his husband, grabbing the spare duvet from the cupboard he carefully placed it over the bed and Ianto before stripping off again and resuming his former position.

Jack was fast asleep when the twins arrived home exactly on time, finding the note Eloise read it out to his brother, laughing at the look on his face when he retorted. “It's bad enough that da got pregnant, surely they're not still doing it?”

“Oh Caden, I can't wait until you get a girlfriend of your own,” Eloise told him.

“Why?” Caden asked.

Eloise just rolled her eyes at her twin and left the room shaking her head, going straight to her own room to think about the boy she now had a date with the next day.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Approx 38 weeks from date of conception ...

With a load groan Ianto dragged himself from the bed, teetering a little on his feet before he managed to get his balance and moved as quickly as possible towards the on-suite bathroom, desperately in need of emptying his bladder and barely making it in time.

One hand resting on his belly, he relieved himself, letting out a satisfied moan, flushed and washed his hands before making what seemed like a arduous journey back into the bedroom.

Pulling on his dressing gown he didn't even attempt to tie the belt around his middle knowing it wouldn't make it around his now huge baby bump and settled with just pulling his over sized t-shirt down over his bare belly, well aware that his pyjama bottoms sat low on his hips beneath it and slowly left the bedroom and head downstairs.

Hearing chatter coming from the kitchen Ianto made his way there, the aroma of coffee brewing and bacon frying drawing him along, stopping briefly to catch his breath when the baby kicked him hard in the ribs.

“How you feeling?” Jack asked, sensing his husband entering the room and glancing up from the frying pan.

“Pregnant!” Ianto grumbled. “I was a huge mug of real coffee and piles of bacon sandwiches, with ketchup.”

“No caffeine da.” Eloise said without even looking up from her plate.

“I'm delivering tomorrow, I haven't had coffee in nine months and I am not leaving this kitchen until I get what I want!” Ianto stated, glaring at Jack, who's grin faded fast.

“Sit down before you topple over and I'll pour you some,” Jack told him.

“Dad, don't let him guilt you into it,” Eloise said, giving Jack a look that told him she was right.

“It's okay sweetheart, da's right, one cup won't harm him or the baby now,” Jack told her, flipping over the bacon and then reaching for the coffee pot. “Would you butter some more bread and put ketchup on it for me?”

“Fine!” She grumbled, grabbing the loaf of bread and pulling out a handful of slices.

“How about some orange juice too?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Maybe later,” Ianto replied, reaching for the newspaper Jack had left open on the kitchen table.

“Where are Caden and Dylan?” Ianto asked distractedly.

“Dylan stayed over at Jamie's again, they seem to have become great friends,” Jack replied. “His mum's going to call when she's bringing him home.”

“And Caden is still in bed asleep,” Eloise put in. “He was on the phone until late, I could hear him when I turned my light out at midnight. He's got a girlfriend.”

“Oh has he, I wonder when he's going to tell us about her?” Jack grinned.

“Leave him be Jack, he'll tell us when he's ready,” Ianto said, taking the plate of offered bacon sandwiches from Jack and biting into one with what resembled a look of ecstasy on his face. “Mmmm.”

“At least we won't have to worry about his getting pregnant with a girl, that was an interesting conversation to say the least!” Jack exclaimed, dishing up bacon and fried eggs onto a plate before turning the gas off and sitting down at the table to eat.

“I was there, remember?” Ianto replied, picking up a second sandwich and biting into it with the same enthusiasm as the first. “The look on his face was priceless.”

“And just as embarrassing as mine I imagine,” Eloise told them, getting up from her seat and flouncing out the room, her hair in a ponytail swinging behind her.

“Embarrassing or not it had to be said,” Jack called out after her.

“Jack, we have some how seemed to have produced sensible kids,” Ianto said, looking up from the paper at his husband. “They won't do anything stupid.”

“I know, I know ... it's just ...” Jack shrugged.

“You're too young to be a grandfather?” Ianto chuckled.

“Something like that,” Jack smiled, knowing Ianto was right, that he worried too much. “Will you be okay if I pop to the hub? I won't be long, I just want to check my messages, Damien called yesterday evening and said that they had everything in hand.”

“Nope, it won't interfere with my day of slobbing out on the sofa watching mind melting daytime TV,” Ianto muttered, scoffing his third bacon sandwich.

“When I get back we'll put on a DVD and snuggle up on the sofa together,” Jack told him, carrying his empty plate to the sink and grabbing the coffee pot to refill their mugs. “More?”

“Oh god yes!” Ianto told him, holding out his mug for Jack to fill.

Jack downed his second mug quickly and placed the mug in the sink, moving around the table he kissed Ianto softly and grabbed the car keys from the worktop.

“Dylan won't be home for a while and to my knowledge the kids are staying home this morning but if you need me, for anything just call,” Jack told his husband.

“I'll try not to be so grumpy when you get back, sorry,” Ianto said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him back for another kiss.

“Hormones,” Jack said, completely understanding his Ianto felt. “That baby will be born in just over twenty four hours, you'll be back to normal in no time.”

“If a little sore,” Ianto sighed.

“I know you won't heal as fast as I would but Chloe's going to use the laser scalpel, it'll be like when you had the procedure to make this possible, a few days of feeling sore I promise,” Jack told him. “If you were having a normal c-section you'd be sore for a couple of weeks.”

“I'll be fine Jack, I'll see you soon,” Ianto said, not wanting to continue the subject.

“Back soon,” Jack replied, placing a kiss to the top if Ianto's head before rushing from the room.

Getting up slowly Ianto added his plate and mug to the others in the sink and after taking a moment to contemplate the task ahead he made his way back upstairs to wash and dress.

Hearing a gentle tap on his bedroom door Ianto sat down on the edge of the bed and called out for whoever it was to enter.

Eloise opened the door slowly and peered around the edge.

“Anything I can do for you da?” She asked.

Ianto patted the bed beside him and she hurried across the room to sit beside her father.

“You could help me put my sock on in a minute,” Ianto sighed, waving them at her. “not being able to see your own feet doesn't make life easy.”

“I can't believe I've never asked you this before but does it feel weird, being pregnant I mean? Having another life growing inside you?” Eloise asked, reaching out and placing her hand on his belly, smiling when the baby elbowed it.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Ianto asked gently, praying he was wrong.

“Tell you something?” Eloise frowned, then laughed when she realised what he meant from the expression on his face. “no, oh god no!”

“That's a relief, your dad would have gone spare,” Ianto told her.

“And you?” Just out of curiosity?” Eloise asked.

“I'd be disappointed but I would support you in whatever your decision was,” Ianto told her. “as would Jack once the shock had worn off.”

“Well, I have no intention of getting myself pregnant before I'm at least twenty fine, but it's always good to know,” Eloise told him with a smile, nudging her shoulder to his.

“That's that sorted then,” Ianto said, waving the sock about again. “Now for more pressing matters.”

Taking the socks from her father she slid them easily onto his feet.

“Would you do this again? Have a baby for dad?” Eloise asked.

“Yep, despite all the raging hormones, food cravings and mood swings if he asked me to I'd do it at the drop of a hat,” Ianto told her with a grin. “I've loved this, knowing my body is nurturing our child.”

“I thought as much,” Eloise said, helping Ianto to his feet. “where's da gone, to work I bet?”

“He won't be long, he's just checking his messages and then he'll be back,” Ianto told her, following his daughter from the and back downstairs.

“He told me the rooms already for the birth, the same one we were all born in,” Eloise informed him.

“Hopefully this birth will be less dramatic,” Ianto replied without thinking.

“Dramatic? What happened?” She asked.

“You're fathers pregnancies were a little ... difficult and the births had their problems but I'm not going into it,” Ianto told her. “all that matters is that everyone is here safe and well.”

“You're not going to tell me, no matter how much I push, are you?” Eloise asked with a smile.

“Nope!” Ianto stated, lowering himself down onto the sofa. “is Caden still asleep?”

“Sparko,” Eloise replied. “best leave him to it or he'll just be grumpy for the rest of the day.”

“True,” Ianto agreed. “want to watch some mind meltingly Saturday morning TV with me?”

“I'd love to, but I have some history homework with my name on it waiting for me,” Eloise grinned. “give me a shout if you need anything, okay?”

“I will,” Ianto told her, kissing her brow before she left the room.

Pressing the remote Ianto selected something from the multitude of channels on Sky and stretched out on the sofa to watch it.

*~*~*

Letting himself into the house a few hours later Jack could hear the sounds of music coming from one of the twins rooms upstairs and the TV coming from the living room.

After hanging his coat up he unlaced his boots and took them off, placing them on the floor under his coat and made his way to the living room where he found Ianto fast asleep.

His husband was laying flat on his back, hands resting on his belly and a smile on his face which Jack took to mean that he was having a good dream.

Reaching for the throw on the back of the armchair Jack lay it carefully over his lover as to not disturb him and placed a kiss on his brow before leaving the room again.

Knocking on Eloise's door he waited for her to reply before entering and found her sat at her desk doing homework with her stereo playing loudly nearby.

“How can you concentrate with the music that loud?” Jack asked.

“It just makes it sink in easier somehow,” Eloise shrugged.

“Da's asleep, has he been okay?” Jack asked his daughter.

“We had a bit of a chat when I helped him put his socks on,” Eloise replied, putting her pen down. “he told me he'd do this all again if you asked.”

“I wouldn't, it's so wonderful that he's done this for me but it's been hard on him no matter what he tells me,” Jack replied. “I should never have let him do it in the first place, not that I don't want the baby.”

“Dad, he told me that he's loved carrying your baby despite all his moaning and mood swings,” She grinned. “Don't ever tell him what you just told me, you'll just upset him.”

“ I won't I promise.” Jack replied. “Has your brother surfaced yet?”

“No sign of him yet,” She replied, picking her pen up.

“I better go and check he's okay.” Jack replied, leaving her to her studies and closing the door behind him.

Jack knocked on Caden's door but opened it before waiting for a reply, his eldest son was sprawled across the top of his bed still fully dressed and snoring softly.

After checking for any signs that the sleep wasn't drink or drug induced he left him to it guessing that he'd just had a very late night talking to his new girlfriend and let him sleep.

*~*~*

“Jack, is that you?” Ianto called out from the leaving room, hearing what sounded like his husband walking down the stairs.

“Yeah,” Jack called out, going back to the living room where Ianto had pulled himself up into a sitting position. “I thought you were out for the count?”

“I was woken by a pain in my stomach, it felt different to the braxton hicks I've been having,” Ianto replied, grimacing when another pain shot through him.

“When was the first one?” Jack asked, placing his hand on Ianto's belly.

“I times it once I realised what had happened, about eight minutes between them.” Ianto told him. “do you think my labours started?”

“It might have, we'll monitor it for an half an hour and if they continue we'll call Chloe and get you to the hub,” Jack replied. “when did you last eat?”

“Breakfast,” Ianto replied, knowing it wasn't good to eat before surgery.

“If there's no problems Chloe's going to deliver the baby by epidural,” Jack told him.

“I want to be awake when she's born,” Ianto smiled. “Perhaps we should just go to the hub anyway, to be on the safe side?”

“It's still light but not impossible if I bring the car right the way up to the front door,” Jack told him. “if that's what you want to do?”

“I'd feel better knowing I'm already there if things progress faster than we've anticipated,” Ianto admitted.

“All the baby's things are there ready for her entrance into the world, and a change of clothes for you,” Jack replied. “is there anything else you need to take?”

“My book, it's by the bed,” Ianto said, knowing he was going to be laid up for at least forty eight hours.

“I'll fetch it and let Eloise know what's happening,” Jack replied, rushing upstairs again.

Jack grabbed Ianto's book from their room and rushed to Eloise's, knocking rapidly on the door and not waiting for a reply before opening it to find her still engrossed in her homework.

“Dad, what's wrong?” Eloise asked, seeing the look of worry etched on his face.

“Your da, I think he's going into labour,” Jack explained quickly. “it might just be false labour again but seeing that he's now thirty eight weeks gone we've decided it's best if we move to the hub, would you phone Chloe and let her know we're on the way?”

“Of course, can we come to the hub when Dylan gets home?” Eloise asked, getting excited about the imminent birth of her new sibling.

“That's fine, the phone number for Jamie's house is on the fridge, see if he wants to come home early,” Jack suggested knowing his youngest son was getting impatient for the baby to be born. “and wake Caden up, he's been asleep more than long enough.”

“Okay, now get da to the hub!” Eloise exclaimed, flapping her hands at him and reaching for her mobile to call Chloe.

Jack bounded back down the stairs two at a time and found his husband stood by the sofa, his face clearing showing the pain his was in, with one hand on his belly and the other clutching the back of the sofa so hard his fingers were digging deep into the leather.

“Breathe, deep and slow,” Jack said, moving to his side and placing a hand on his husbands belly just above Ianto's.

“Shit Jack, that bloody hurt!” Ianto exclaimed when the pain ebbed away again. “I'm in labour, there was only six minutes between them this time.”

“Eloise is phoning Chloe and taking charge,” Jack told him. “come on, lets get going.”

Reaching the hallway Jack draped his own coat over Ianto's shoulders, thankful for the length and the way the double breasting gave it that little more extra fabric and then pulled the car keys from his pocket.

“Waite here while I bring the car right up to the door,” Jack instructed, rushing out without waiting for an answer and a few minutes later backing the car to the top of the drive.

Scrambling out again Jack helped Ianto get into the front seat, cursing that they only had the family car and not the SUV which had some extra room for manoeuvre, once he was settled Jack raced back round to the drivers side and they sped off down the drive and out into the street.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Parking in the garage they entered the hub via the lower level and headed straight for the room the other children had been born in, finding Chloe, Damien and Gwen all waiting for them.

“Gwen!” Ianto exclaimed. “It's so good to see you.”

“You think I'd miss this?” Gwen chuckled. “Look at the size of you, are you sure there's only one baby in there?”

“Yes, thankfully,” Jack sighed. “How are Jenni and Peter, it's been ages since we saw you all?”

“We're all just fine,” Gwen replied, seeing them made her wish she still worked for Torchwood but after having Peter she and Rhys had made the decision that she would retire and Jack insisted they keep all their memories. “Moving away from Cardiff was for the best, if we'd stayed here I wouldn't have been able to stay away.”

“All this catching up is good but I think I'm having a baby here!” Ianto grumbled, both hands on his belly and a grimace of pain on his face.

“You're right, sorry,” Chloe said, taking his arm and leading him over to the prepared bed. “you'll need to put this on.”

Chloe handed him a hospital gown.

“Some privacy would be good,” Ianto snaked.

“We'll be outside,” Gwen said, ushering everyone out except Jack.

“Let me give you a hand,” Jack said, closing the door behind them.

“Thanks,” Ianto replied with some relief while trying to untie his trainers.

Once Ianto was stripped and wearing the gown Jack kissed him softly on the lips, his hand resting on his husbands belly.

“I can't believe she's nearly here,” Jack said, gazing straight into Ianto's eyes.

“I'm just happy I got through this pregnancy without any problems, considering the amount you had and your body was naturally prepared for this,” Ianto replied, reaching up to cup Jack's cheek. “I don't regret doing this for a minute and I'd do it again tomorrow if you asked me.”

“I love you so much,” Jack sighed, his hand reaching up to covers Ianto's. “Always and forever.”

“Forever,” Ianto echoed before claiming Jack's lips in a tender, lingering kiss.

“Oy you two,” Gwen's voice interrupted them. “You still can't keep your hands, or lips to yourselves I see.”

“With a beautiful husband like me? No chance!” Jack chuckled.

“Ianto, I need you to hop up on the bed so I can do some checks,” Chloe butted in. “Everyone out except the fathers.”

“Are the contractions any closer?” Chloe asked when Damien and Gwen had left the room.

“Every five minutes,” Ianto informed her, holding up the stopwatch and ignoring the look Jack was giving it.

“You're blood pressure is slightly elevated but that's to be expected,” Chloe told him. “Now I need to listen to the baby's heartbeat.”

“Is she okay?” Jack asked impatiently.

“She?” Chloe asked with a smile. “How do you know what sex the baby is, you said you didn't want to know?”

“So it is a girl?” Ianto asked excitedly. “Didn't I tell you it was a girl?”

“Okay, which one of you sneaked a peek in my files?” Chloe asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Neither of us, Ianto's just been insisting it's a girl for months,” Jack replied.

“He's right,” Chloe told them with a huge grin.

“Is she okay?” Jack asked as Ianto let out an ear piercing scream.

“I think the contractions have peaked,” Jack shouted at Chloe. “Time to get the baby out.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Chloe replied, moving to change into her surgical gown and wash her hands.

“Fuck Jack, fuck!” Ianto screamed, another contraction shooting through his body. “Stop the pain, please.”

“Chloe?” Jack yelled out to her.

“I'm just preparing the epidural, can you get Ianto to roll on his side and curl up?” She called back.

“Ianto, cariad,” Jack said in his best coaxing voice. “I need you to do what Chloe just said and then the pain will all go away, I promise.”

Ianto rolled into his side without a word, tears brought on by the pain shining in his ears and curled up.

Jack picked up the folded sheet from the bottom of the bed and shook it out before laying it over Ianto's lower half before pulling the back of his gown up to reveal the bottom half of his back.

Chloe wiped the spot she was going to insert the needle with antiseptic and then slowly inserted the needle carefully into the correct position.

“Ouch!” Ianto grumbled.

“Sorry, almost done,” Chloe replied, administrating the epidural and smiled when Ianto let out a sigh of relief as it flowed though his lower body and neutralizing the pain.

“That better?” Jack asked, helping his husband over onto his back again.

“Much,” Ianto smiled.

“Right, lets get this baby out into the world,” Chloe said, picking up the laser scalpel. “at least using this there won't be any real blood loss.”

Jack moved over to the other side of the room and grabbed the baby blanket to wrap her in when she was born and then back to Ianto's side, taking his husbands hand in his won and holding tight.

Chloe turned the laser scalpel on and began to make the incision.

“Any pain?” She asked Ianto before carrying on.

“Nope,” Ianto said with obvious relief.

“Here we go then,” Chloe told him, quickly cutting through his flesh and then putting the laser scalpel down she reached into the wound and carefully nicked the membranes, grabbing the towel she had placed nearby to soak up the spilling waters before pulling the baby from Ianto's body.

Jack's eyes lit up at the first sight of his daughter who let out a mighty cry seconds after she was born.

“Do you want to cut the cord?” She asked Jack, placing the newborn down on Ianto's chest.

Jack nodded, completely dumbstruck at the scene before him of Ianto's hand stroking gently over their baby's back while she whimpered softly.

Chloe clamped the cord and handed the surgical scissors to him, giving a little cheer when he cut through, once they was done she set about cleaning Ianto up as best she could and then closed the wound.

“I'll leave you alone with your daughter for a few minutes but then we need to get her weighed,” Chloe told them. “She seems just fine.”

“Thank you Chloe, thank you so much,” Ianto told her, tears of happiness pouring down his face.

“You're welcome,” She smiled, leaving the room and going to tell Gwen and Damien the happy news.

Jack placed the blanket over the top if the baby who snuggled close to her father then bent down and kissed him on the brow.]

“She's perfect Ianto, just perfect.” Jack said, his voice hitching with emotion and his own tears springing forth. “This is just such an amazing thing you done for me, for us.”

“I could never have turned down the chance to do for you what you did for me, have your baby,” Ianto told him. “I meant what I said, I would do it again tomorrow.”

“I don't think I could love you more than I do at this moment in time,” Jack said, leaning down to capture his husbands lips in a soft, tender kiss. “Are you in any pain?”

“No, the epidural is still doing it's job,” Ianto assured him just as Chloe made her reappearance into the room.

“I've got some visitors for you,” She told them with a smile, opening the door wider and letting Caden, Eloise and Dylan into the room.

“It's a girl,” Ianto told him children with a smile.

“She's beautiful,” Eloise sighed.

“She's covered in yucky stuff,” Caden said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“When will she be big enough to play with?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah, she is beautiful,” Jack told them proudly. “and the yucky stuff as you called it Caden will be washed away soon.”

“But it will be a while before you can play with her, sorry Dylan,” Ianto added.

“Fine,” Dylan pouted, turning his attention back to the game boy in his hands.

“Babies are boring,” Caden stated, watching his new baby sister intently and making his fathers smile.

“Can I help bathe her?” Eloise asked.

“When she's a little bigger,” Jack replied. “We'll just clean her up with some warm water and cotton wool for now.”

“Jack, Ianto,” Gwen said, steeping forwards from where she and the others had been standing watching the family scene and held out a wrapped parcel. “Congratulations, this is from Rhys, I and the kids.”

“Thank you,” Jack said, accepting the present and opening it, smiling wider when he saw what it contained.

“Look,” Jack laughed, holding up the little baby grow.

It was made from the purist white velour and had the words 'I have the best daddy's in the world' in lemon on the front.

“It's lovely, thanks Gwen,” Ianto told her, seeing the size label said newborn he knew she would be able to wear it soon.

“And this is from us, Damien and I,” Chloe said, holding out a box shaped package. “you should save it for later, or a few days at least.”

“Not in front of this lot anyway's,” Damien chuckled, pointedly ignoring the confused looks the kids were giving him.

“Do I really want to know?” Ianto asked as Jack shook the present.

“I expect so,” Chloe grinned. “now, first things first Ianto, do you need to epidural topping up, it should be wearing off by now?”

“There's a dull ache but nothing I a normal painkiller won't cure,” Ianto replied.

“Right, Jack if you can give your new daughter a cuddle then I'll remove the epidural from Ianto's body,” She instructed, picking the baby up carefully from Ianto's chest, weighed her quickly, then wrapping the blanket around her, she handed her to her daddy as she began to mew. “she weighs a very healthy eight pounds and four ounces and it sounds like she's after her first feed, there's formula all ready in the little fridge, who wants to do the honours and warm it for her?”

“Me me!” Eloise said, running to the the fridge to get a bottle out and then switching on the bottle warmer.

Chloe removed the epidural needle from Ianto and wiped the spot with an antiseptic wipe again before placing a small plaster over the tiny wound.

“You're done,” Chloe told him. “You're lower body will still feel a bit weak for a while but that's fine as I want you to rest for a few hours, you may not have a wound but your internal organs are going to be adjusting themselves and I'm assuming the parts that made this pregnancy possible will be absorbed into your body?”

“Jack?” Ianto asked, smiling at his husband bouncing their baby gently in his arms.

“Yeah,” Jack replied distractedly.

“Then I'd say you need a couple of days to get over the birth, we'll play it by ear,” Chloe finished. “Eloise, is that bottle ready yet?”

“I think so,” She replied, pulling it from the warmer, shaking it and testing the milk on the back of her wrist.

“Very professional,” Gwen commented.

“I remembered from when Dylan was a baby,” Eloise said proudly.

“Do you want to feed her?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Yes!” Ianto replied, pulling himself up into a sitting position and resting a pillow on his lap, taking their daughter from his husband and cradling her in his arm while is rested on the pillow.

Eloise handed him the bottle and Ianto offered it to the baby who latched on instantly and began sucking.

“So, does she have a name?” Gwen asked.

“Yep, all of you we would like you to meet Elizabeth Gwyneth Harkness-Jones,” Ianto told them, cocking an eyebrow at Gwen.

“You mean?” She asked, scared to finished the sentence in case she was wrong.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned. “She's named after one of our best friends.”

“Oh wow ...” Gwen said before bursting into tears. “I don't know what to say, thank you.”

“That's enough for us,” Ianto told her.

“Now if all wouldn't mind I would like to spend some some time with just our family.” Jack asked.

This was followed by lots of kisses and congratulations for them both from Gwen and Chloe and hugs from Damien before the filed out of the room.

Ianto took the almost empty bottle from the sleeping baby's mouth and shuffled sidewards on the bed so Jack could sit next to him and rested his head on his shoulder as Jack took Elizabeth from him and put her to his shoulder to wind her gently, both of them watching their three older children as they sat in the middle of their old playroom chatting happily.

The End.

'Verse continued in 'Fathers, First Dates and First Kisses'


End file.
